Brotherhood is more than a bond
by watchercrash529
Summary: Brothers and friends, how many others have them? These ten did. This includes language and other things bad. Clop in the future? OC 6 OC princesses and NM and Discord all strait.


A/N: Hey guys its watcher for short and this is my first fanfiction. I dont think I own anything other than my cell so anything I use is owned by someone eles. There is some clop maybe but i'm not sure. Plz dont hate me or my work!

 _Ding* ding* ding*_

 _"_ Oh my god! Dude turn that shit off already!" Jake said, looking at his brother, Billy with arnger in his eyes. "I know we have to get to our flight, but its been goin' off for 30 mins!" he said. "Looky 'ere I don't 'no how this thang works, how 'bout you turn it off!" Jake wasn't very tall, he wasn't short, he had some training for a year for his track meet in NYC so he was very fast. Billy, his brother about the same size wise, but for different reasons. His parents owned a farm and while Jake was running around the fields he was in the field picking any fresh fruits he can find. "There better?" Jake said, hitting the button. "Im glad I dont 'ave to 'isten to that at the big apple once we 'git there huh." "Yea your right we won't listen to that there. We going to to hear the cars roaring up and down the streets." Jake said, wihj a smile on his face. "D'oh!, so you 'r going to like it there I guess." Billy said. "Whatever, man i'm calling a cab so we can go." "Jake 'urry up and call him!" Jake is still dialing the cab. "Hello" a man said. "Hey I was wondering if you got a cab to take two to the airport." "Sure thing in a couple of mins, there should be there." the man said. "Thanks" as he hanged up. "Hey Jake you bringin' your guitar 'ith you?" Billy said. "Yea you bringing your bass one."Jake said. "Yea, lets get ready." As they put on there shirts. Jake's was blue while Billy's was orange.

MEANWHILE...

"Peter, um are you ready?" Alex said to his brother. "Bro you know i'm not done yet, I have to take a shower, feed my cat, do my-" Alex cut him off, "Well stop talking about it and do it already." "But bro i got to-" again Alex just stared at Peter, trying to tell him just do it already. "Ok fine, I hate when you do that." Peter said to Alex. "Dude please just hurry up." Alex said. "Alex you need any thing, just tell me." "I dont think I need it very much." "Ok, well when i'm done ill call a cab to the airport, ok?" Alex just nodded and looked at his bags he still couldn't belived it he and his brother were going to the big city in NY. "There all done." Peter said finished with everything. "Wow Pete looking shaper than normal today."Alex said amazed at how fast his brother can work. "I know now i'm making a call" Peter said. Peter was wearing a red shirt and pants. Alex was wearing a green camo shirt with light brown shorts. "Thanks again, cabs on it's way, and he said with other people!" Peter said. Alex remained quiet and watched a heli pass though the sky. All he could have said was 'ok'. "Hey Peter are you taking your keyboard?" he said, a bit worried. "Of course I am." Peter said laying on his couch. "Ok I just wanted to know."

A DIFFERENT PLACE A DIFFERENTTIME...

*BOOM*

"UP, UP, UP, LETS GO, LETS GO! WE GOT NO TIME GET YOUR LAZY ASSES UP NOW!"Jay said to his two brothers and his only sister. "OK!" all three of them shouted back. In one minute they all were fully dressed. "Ok Jay, whats your problem?" Rose said to his oldest brother. "We had a plan for today and you guys ruined it!" Jay said angry at his siblings. "Ok Jay, it alright ok?" Jay's co-leader Jeff said. "I'll be better, if you do the thing." Jay said smiling. Jeff looked at his brother with a face of 'Co'm man' but he soon relaxed. "Fine, My name is Jeff" he said smiling. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" all three of them rolling around on the floor. Five minutes later of laughter later "Ok Ok Danny call a cab for us please." Jay ordered Danny to do that. "Sure thing to the airways right?" Danny said making sure. "Yes Dan to the airport." Jeff said, afterwords Danny punched him in the arm. Danny and Jeff were twins and they look somewhat different. Jeff was shorter and got along better than Danny, Danny didn't get along with his bros but he got along with Rose the best. Rose was the only girl which made things difficult for her, but Danny was one of her friends that was family. "Hey Danny," Jeff said. "What," Dan said looking back. Jeff said, "Call the cab." "I already did that, he said in a couple of minutes." Dan said. "Ok, lets wait around then, and lets eat then." Jay walked into the kitchen and pulled out some food.

NOT SAME PEOPLE NOT THE SAME TIME...

"Carlos, Carlos, wake up man," my brother said to me shaking me. "Ok i'm up bro calm it dude." Kevin is my brother the most energic person you will see. "You paked for our trip to NYC" I said. "Yep I called a cab and everything!" He said still smiling. "Ok make me some breakfast and let me get ready." as my brother hoped out of my room. "Here I made you a sandwich. Lets go the cab is here!" as he turned and run for the door. "Hey wait for me!" I ran for the door as well only stopping to look at the cab. "Kevin thats not a cab, thats a limo!" looking at my brother. "So more people get to come with us! Isn't it cool!" Kevin said looking at me with a smile. "Fine lets go." The limo held 15 people but me and Kevin were the only ones on it. "Were you guys going to." asked the driver. "The airport to go to the big apple." Kevin said strangly calm. "Huh, yea ill pick them up. Well we have to pick up more guys to go to the airport." The drive was long and he picked up a total of 10 of us. The people were myself, Kevin, Peter, his bro Alex, Jake and Billy, Jay, Jeff, Danny, and Rose. So there were 9 guys and 1 girl. That must have felt akward for her. Most of us became friends quickly and we were all dressed weirdly, no one was wearing the same color. The colors were red, orange, Yellow, green, blue, purple, white, black with white dots, pure black, and grey. "So wait your telling us that we are all getting on the same plane. And we all 10 of us got the same cab too!" it sounded like Jake was saying it but i wasn't sure. Anyway we got off the cab and all of us gave the driver a tip.

30 MINUTES LATER ON THE PLANE..

"Carlos did you bring your computer because I have my electronic drum set, and I wanted to use it now." going though the bag looking for it. "Yea I brought it but you cant use it." taking my bag away. That got him silent untill takeoff hey was explanning the rules when the plane was angling its self. The captin said its was a 1 hour flight to NYC. It was a perfect day for flight there was no clould in the sky. Thats when things got bad five men in white robes got up and walked to the front of the plane. He pulled out a gun and aimed it at the passangers. This got the plane into a panic and a different man walked up to the service woman and shot and killed her. Two more gun shots can be heard for the very front of the plane. Then the plane stopped rumbling and began to hurtle towards the ground quickly and faster than a dip on a roller coaster. There were so many screams that I couldn't hear them all, but we were terrified. Then the men said "Time is gone we need to go." as all five men shot them selfs. Soon after the nose of the plane hit a tree and the plane smashed into the ground and that and my 9 friends on that plane was the last thing i saw before fading into darkness.


End file.
